Nagisa belongs with Tamao
by Zwarte Wolf
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the anime ends. Rated t for language and suggested adult themes. Warning: Shizuma bashing
1. Chapter 1

A/n: first fanfic im putting on. this is just something that i put together in a few hours. based off the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I dont own any part of Strawberry Panic. I wish i did thou. Tell me what you think. Oh and its Tamao's POV and_ this is thinking _and _**this is song lyrics or emphasized thinking.**_ Tell me what you think_**  
**_

Your phone rings and you answer it, looking excited."Hey"

"In my room"

"Yeah she is" I know they are talking about me as always

"Its okay-" I start to say

"Well it is HER room also. I cant ask her to leave OUR room." and i guess she accidentally hit speaker phone cuz the next part was loud

"Well I want to talk to YOU alone"

"Not tonight. Sorry i need to get some homework done" She looks like shes about to cry as she ends the call.

"I was going to leave."

"But thats not fair"

"I don't mind leaving for a few minutes"

"It doesn't matter I don't want to talk to her tonight."

"Are you sure"

"..... Yeah"

"Do you want to get some dinner"

"No im good"

I decide to make her laugh and I creep up behind her."GOT YOU" I say as I start tickling her.

"TAMAO-CHAN" she manages to get out in between laughs

"Yes?"

"Will you stop tickling me!" I stop.

"You needed it." I look at her face and see that its already brighter

"Your right I did" We made eye contact and we both start laughing.

_**Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get you humor like i do**_

"Are you sure you don't want to grab some dinner"

"Yeah, we have a party tonight anyways. Besides I want to get this French homework done" I forgot that today was Tuesday, man where does the week go?

"I'll help" I take a seat next to her.

"Let me try it first and if I don't get it I'll ask you. Okay?" _That wont take long._

"Okay. I'll be listening to music" I get out my laptop and pulled up Pandora. I pick my Skillet station and Monster starts playing. _I wonder why I listen to American music. And why they're called Skillet. I start to think back to earlier this year._ I smile realizing that I know more about Nagisa that the bitch, I mean Shizuma, does. _Why cant I get her name right._

_**Im in the room its a typical Tuesday night  
Im listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And shell never know your story like I do **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback

I'm walking with Nagisa to the gates so she can meet the bitch, I mean Shizuma. We get there and I see the bitch, I mean Shizuma, wearing a revealing outfit. I thought I was going blind. Nagisa was just standing there dumbfounded looking at the girl who was all dressed up, paying no attention to me, the girl who doesn't wear weird clothing. The bitch, I mean Shizuma, was in a short skirt, which I dont think even covers her ass. I on the other hand had decided to not get several stalkers and choose to wear a pair of jeans and a plain tee-shirt. The bitch holds her hand out, basically commanding that Nagisa comes to her. I push her forward, just like at the Etiole election. Nagisa turns and, I get my hopes up that she'll say it, she smiles at me. I got my hopes up just to have them knocked back down. _Please just come back. Tell her that you love __**me**__ not her. I was the one who was there when you started to cry about her. __**I**__ was the one who broke their heart for your happiness. I am the one who will do anything _

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
Shes cheer captain and Im on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
What youre, looking for has been here the whole time **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Change Flashback

She's crying her eyes out while I think of something that will change that. I cant think of one thing to say to cheer her up. I decide that words cant help her and I walk in front of her and wrap my arms around her shoulders. "Just let it out. Let it all out" I say as I put her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Tamao-chan"

"Anytime"

_**If you could see that Im the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why cant you see, you  
You belong with me  
You belong with me **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Flashback

"Tamao-chan?" A worried voice brings me back to reality.

"Yeah Nagisa-chan"

"Whats French for 'I love you'?"

" I believe its Je t'adore or it could even be Je vous aime depending on who you are talking to." _I don't remember that question on the homework. She may be planning to surprise the bitch.  
_

"Thanks"

"Anytime" Thats when she looks at me and smiles her beautiful smile. A smile that I haven't seen in the longest time. Not since the bitch took you away from me. _What do you even see in her. She may have looks, I will admit that but I think looks can only get you so far, but she doesn't have a heart. I may not be as good looking as the bitch but I have one thing she doesn't. Love for you._

_**And youve got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say youre fine I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that **_

_I start to let my mind wander again, this time I try not to think about the bitch. But I remember the night of the Etiole Election, when she finally came back I was the one waiting for her. I was the one who was waiting for you at our door. I know everything about you to. **I** know what makes you laugh. **I** know what makes you cry. **I** know what your dreams are. **I **know what your favorite songs are. **She **doesn't know any of that_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me****  
You belong with me**_

_**  
Oh I remember you drivin to my house in the middle of the night  
Im the one who makes you laugh  
When you know youre about to cry  
And know your favourite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know its with me **_

_Thats it. I know what I need to do._ "Nagisa-chan"

"Hm"

"Can I tell you something."

"Of course"

"Will you promise me that our friendship wont change because of it? And will you let me finish what im going to say before you say anything"

"Promise. For both" She smiles at me. I take a deep breath and I let it out, preparing myself for what Im about to say and what was going to happen to me.

"Nagisa-chan. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I have loved you since the day we meet. I never wanted to tell you, because I don't know to loose our friendship, but I saw how you reacted to the bi-, I mean Shizuma, and I wanted you to know. I just ask one thing of you. And thats to change our friendship. Im done."

I look at her eyes and see happiness. _What? Why is she happy?_

"I'll be right back." I let her leave the room. No probally going to call the bitch. In a short three minutes she comes back in the room. "Tamao-chan" she says with love in her voice "I love you to. Je t'adore" I hear her say and I look at her doubting what I just heard.

"Nagisa-chan. Did you say what I think you just say?"

"If you heard me say 'I love you' you did. Oh and I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I'm going to break a promise." _Wait. WHAT!!!!_ She takes advantage of me in my shocked state and comes over to me and does the one thing I never would expect her to do. She kisses me. I feel those soft perfect lips on mine and my mind goes dead. I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her closer. I feel her arms slip around my neck before she pulls away. My mind comes back and has a big question.

"What about the bitch"

"What about her. I only was going out with her because I saw that you were happy when we were together. After you told me that you loved me I stepped out to call her to tell her we are done because there is someone else in my life. Someone who I love with all my heart and I know will never purposely hurt me."

I stare into her eyes "Nagisa-chan" I say with all the love I could.

"Now heres the big question"

"Whats that"

"Which bed tonight"

"I'll sleep in the one your in"

"Your bed then. Besides your sheets are better.

**Cant you see that Im the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why cant you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me **

A/n So. What do you think?**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: hey people. I got a longer story that I'm currently working on but I can't think of a good title. I need your help with this one. Its going to be a stripper and a writer love interest. Suggest the title you think would fit and I will choose my favorite one. I already have about 8 full pages written out, I write my stories in class so I have to write them out. I'm still working on it and I plan on making this one of my longer fanfics I'm going to put on. I don't know when I'm actually putting the story on, but I will start when I feel like typing a lot. Please tell me a good title. Oh and tell me if you guys want another chapter to find out if they stay together.


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogue and Preview

A/n: Thank you for the reviews. And as requested by Major Mike Powell III and Chiyo And Osaka Fan here the next chapter. But first, sry don't hurt me please, I'm going to respond to everyones comments.

TruePrime: thank you for several story title suggestions. I like a few of them but I'm still undecided.

Redline57: Thank you. I have seen this in my head for a while now. Listening to the song on the radio/iPod I automatically think of this couple. No matter what and as the song goes on I see the story in my head.

Major Mike Powell III: Here is the update as you ordered. I hope this chapter will meet your standards sir. But sadly this is not a democracy and I will decide the title of my story.

Chiyo And Osaka Fan: Thank you. I'm still undecided, sadly, though. I want to have a good name for my next story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC

Heres the epilogue, which is still in Tamao's POV and whatever I don't explain is left up to your imagination

The next morning

I wake up in a mess off sheets and in someones arms. I open my eyes and see a nude Nasiga in front of me. _Whoa. Last night was real. I thought it was a really good dream. Or maybe I'm still dreaming. Only one way to find out._ "Nasiga-chan, its time to get up." I hear her mumble something "What was that?"

"I don't wanna. I don't want this to end"

"What to end?"

"This moment"

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried that I will you will leave me and I will have to go back to the whore"

"The whore?"

"You call her the bitch" _Oh the whore is the bitch. Makes sense now._

"If shes a whore then why were you with her?"

"Cuz it mad you happy"

"What"

"I was only with her because I noticed that you were happy when I talked about her and I."

"I was happy because I thought you were happy"

"I know that now"

"Nagisa-chan am I dreaming"

"No if you were we would see the whore being killed by Nazi zombies (A/n: Thats for you Major Mike Powell III)"

"Nazi zombies?"

"Nazi zombies are awesome"

"Whatever you say"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe..."

"I can sleep in my bed tonight" I pout slightly

"I was just teasing"

"I know. Its one of the several reasons I love you"

"I love you too"

meanwhile the bitch is checking her voicemail (The bitch's POV)

_Nagisa why did you. You said that you loved me yesterday and then you you broke it off. Why Nagisa why._ I fall to my knees and start crying

7 years later(Tamao's POV)

I hold her hand as she guides me up the steps. "Where are we going."

"Well its a surprise"

"Can you give me a hint"

"Its somewhere you know." Even with the blindfold on I could tell she had a smug grin

"Whats with the smug grin"

"You know me to well." She sighs "But ill tell you later." I hear a door open and she leads me through the doorway

"Are we in our apartment"

"Maybe now stand here"

"Okay"

"Now take off the blindfold" I take off the blindfold and see a cake.

"A cake. Really?" I start to turn to face her

"read the cake first" I didnt notice the writing. It says Tamao, will you marry me.

"Nagisa..." I turn to face her and see thats shes down on one knee.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now but I didnt know how." I look in her hand and see a ringbox.

"Nagisa" I say with love

"Tamao, love, will you marry me?"

"Anyday" She takes the ring out and puts it on my finger

"I love you"

"I love you too" I say before she kisses me. She breaks from the kiss to early and I pout

"I forgot. This is my red ribbon to you." The ribbon. The symbol of my love for her.

"Nagisa... I don't know what to say."

"Well you already said yes so there isnt much left to say but would you like a piece of cake dear."

"did you make it"

"Oh course I did. I own my own bakery"

"Then I guess I will"

A/n There we go. Finished. This story is done. They are getting married. But I have a surprise for all of you. I'm giving you all a sneak peak into my next story. XD

The door opens and the face I see is one that I haven't seen in a while. The face that I fell in love with all those years ago, the face that I still love. "Nagisa" I whisper and she looks at me as if she heard me, her expression slightly shocked. She drops to one knee and I rush over to help her, not thinking about where we're at. I see her grin slightly before she slips one arm under my knees and the other around my shoulder and picks me up.

When she is standing she says "Sorry ladies, but tonight I'm only going to have one person in my audience. And that lucky girl is in my arms right now."

A/n: There you go. A sneak peak. Tell me what you think


End file.
